Battle Stadium
by Renoke Rizon
Summary: Welcome to Battle Stadium, where these fics will bring you fights of great warriors clashing it out for glory and pride. From Sonic Vs. Mario, to Mega Man X Vs. Kirby, we'll bring you all your fighting needs for both anime and video game characters.


It's the evening time as a large gray and black stadium stood strongly on a grassy area. On the bottom area of the outer walls, many posters that both showed upcoming video games and anime shows and video game/anime character matches. At the face of the main entrance, a big red poster of Tifa Lockheart and Videl, who both posed to each other in their battle stance, hangs over both the clerks of this stadium and the paying customers. Most of them looked to be from a video game or anime genre while others looked to be like ordinary people. Under the poster, the title of the building called 'Battle Stadium' shows itself in yellow flashing lights.

Inside the stadium, many people were in their seats, chatting to each other excitedly. Many of them were holding either medium, semi large, or even a piece of a medium sized paper of what might be a very large picture. The fighting floor area has many medium sized white blocks that formed into a huge square. There was a stairwell on either side of the middle outer blocks along with a passage way as to where the fighters will exit and enter out of.

A female referee wearing the traditional white skirt and black shirt with the word 'Referee' on both the front and back of the shirt. The girl has a nice physical feature and was 5'9. Her long green hair blew in the wind as her yellow eyes looked down the ground bored while laying her back on the wall.

In the announcers office, which stood over the blue side, a teenage kid sat in the seat in the middle. He has on black sneakers and red pants. He has on a blue shirt and his brown fingerless gloves wrapped its hands around the microphone. He has peach skin and sky blue eyes. His spiky blue hair and white V-like strands on the edge of his hair stuck out proudly. It was no other person then Rockin Rizon. He looked at his watch on his right wrist as he checked the time. _"Almost time till it starts…"_ Rockin spokes in his mind. He couldn't wait till this match is ready…

At the middle level of the stadium seating area, Goku and other Dragon Ball Z characters sat at their seats. Besides the exception character known as Hercule, most of the original gang were here with their original clothing, some casual while others in their fighting style. Yamcha, Tein, Puer, and Chaozu were not there. They must be either training or living their own lives. Even Chi-Chi was with them.

Goku smiled as he looked around. "Wow, this place is packed." Goku exclaims as he continued looking. "They all look really excited about this fight."

"No surprise." Bulma spoke in her red one piece skirt. "This is a fight between Videl and this girl name Tifa Lockheart. I've haven't heard much about this character."

Gohan, who's wearing his teacher and friend's clothing named Piccolo, looked at Bulma. "I have. She's a fighting traveler that goes with a guy name Cloud Strife and other travelers. They say she's a very strong person in hand to hand combat. This girl even fights huge monsters!"

Krillin, with his head full of hair and body covered in a red shirt, white pants, and black shoes, looked at Gohan with surprised. "Really? With her bare hands?" Gohan nods. "Wow, glad she's on the good girl side."

No. 18 is wearing faded white blue jeans and vest. Under the vest is a white sleeveless shirt. She looked at her husband with cold eyes while holding their daughter, Marron. "Are you that afraid of her?"

Krillin gave off a worried look as he looks at his wife. "What? Of course not! It's just…what I mean to say…!" He sighed as he gave up. No. 18 always picks on him when he at least expects it. "Good grief…" Marron just clapped happily as she giggled. She liked to see her father in misery in times like these.

"Well even so," Vegeta begins to speak as he looked down the field. "At least this will prove to be a challenge for Videl at least. This fight could go on either way."

Hercule then started to stand up and take a stance. "That's nonsense! My Videl will crush this amateur little girl. Ha, she'll wish she went to school and talk about boys once my Videl crush her butt."

Goku then looks at Hercule with a relaxed look. "I don't think she'll win that easily."

Hercule and Gohan looks at Goku with curiosity. "Huh? Why not?" Hercule spoke to Goku.

Goku then turns his vision towards the blue audience. "I have a feeling this girl has more experience then Gohan say…" Goku replied.

At the bottom floor on the opposite side, Cloud Strife and his team sat down as they wait for them to start the match. Cloud, who's armed with his deceased partner's clothing and weapon, sat quietly. Barret Wallace, on the other hand, looked a bit uneasy. "God damnit, when will they start this damn match already?" Barret spoke bluntly.

Cait Sith, who was a cat toy and sat between Barret and Red XIII, stood on the seat rather then sit. He turned his attention to Barret. "Calm down, Barret." The toy spoke. "The match should be starting soon."

"I can't help it." Barret replied to the cat toy. "I heard that this girl she's facing is as strong as her. I just hope she can handle it."

Red XII, who was sitting on the floor in front of his seat, turned his head towards the gun armed man. "You have nothing to worry about. This is not a life or death situation. My grandfather told me that 'Even if a warrior loses a fight against the opponent, the biggest award is that he has a strong rival.'"

As Barret agreed, Cid Highwind started to speak up next to the talking lion. "Bullshit!" He hissed. "Warrior or not, it's not good to get an ass kicking! I say we hope that Videl bitch gets a can of whoop-ass from Tifa!" As Cid finished his two cents, Yuffie Kisaragi

, who sat next to Vincent, raised her X-like shuriken weapon while at the same time, said 'Hell yeah!' out loud.

Barret then bent forward slightly so he could look at Vincent. "So, who do you think might win?"

Vincent Valentine looks at Barret with a small shrugged. "I dunno."

Barret figured he said that and just lays back. Cloud then finally spoke. "Let's just hope Tifa wins."

Rockin Rizon was seen with a smile as he grabbed the announcer's microphone. "Ladiiiiiiiiies annnnnnnnnnd gentleman!" The moment he spoke, all of the audience stopped what they were doing and looked at the announcer's office. The area on ground floor shined with lights. "Welcome humans, demons, hybrids, and creatures of all shapes and sizes. My name is Rockin Rizon…and welcome to the annual Battle Stadium, where anime and video game characters fight each other for honor and glory! Now, without further ado…let's meet the challengers!" The crowd roars with excitement. Rockin grabs some piece of paper and then starts to read the information on it while the audience light lightens up. "In the red corner…!" A spot light turns its direction towards the entrance and exit of the red side, which showed it had no door. All that showed that it was the red side was the red painted outer wall of the entrance. "This girl may not have accomplished much or not have been in heavy action, but don't let that fool you. She knows strong martial arts and has the strength to prove it. She's not only the daughter of Hercule, who's known as the champion of the Martial Arts Tournament, but she's Gohan's boyfriend as well. Some say she's even stronger then her father himself! Let's give it up for………Viiiiiiiiidel!"

When the music of 'Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 - Opening scene' played, the crowd on the roared with excitement. Many of them held up signs in many design saying something positive or flirty. A good example was a guy holding up 'Videl, the queen of fighters!' sign. Another was 'Videl 4 life!' At the middle of seven rows, they flipped their cards up in a certain angle so a huge picture of Videl's face (which was the haircut version). Under her face were words that said 'Videl Rocks!' A female figure was seen coming out of the entrance way. When she came into view of the audience, they knew who she was. It was Videl, wearing a white long waist shirt that has purple sleeves on it. She is wearing black pants. She is wearing yellow shoes with a black tip at the toe part. Strangely enough, it looks like a hybrid of boots, but these are the kind of shoes her father wears. On her face was a confident smile. She still has the haircut that was in the Buu Saga. While she walks towards the ring, all she could do is wave to her fans, especially at her friends and family.

When Videl made it towards the center of the ring, Rockin starts to speak again. "In the blue corner…!" A spot light went to the blue entrance and exit. "This girl has been through one hell of an adventure. This girl's been traveling with Cloud in gang in order to defeat Sephiroth, and been getting stronger during her travels. Her martial arts are much of a knock-out as her looks, and trust me, their both deadly. A childhood friend who's always been there for Cloud at critical times, give it up for Tifaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

They played 'Final Fantasy 7- opening' as Tifa's opening music. The audience on the shouts out in joy. They quickly put up positive Tifa cards. One of them said 'Tifa PWNS all!' in green writing while another card from another person read 'Tifa kicks ass!' There were some anti-Tifa fans in the stadium, so they raised their big cards with negative words such as 'Tifa sucks as much cocks as she fights,' and 'Big boobs big loser.' They mainly said stuff that points to her sexual image. Tifa then walks out of the blue entrance way, wearing her white tank top and mini skirt with the straps that went over her shoulders. Her brown finger gloves and her brown boots were ready to kick some ass. Like Videl, Tifa waved to her fans and friend while ignoring her jealous haters. The fighter makes it towards the center fighting field, looking at her opponent not with fire in her eyes, but as an individual.

"Hey there." Tifa spoke as she does a soft wave.

"Hello there yourself." Videl responds with a smile on her face. "So, you're Tifa huh? You look like a strong fighter."

"Likewise." Tifa speaks, also giving out a smile.

"But why are you in those cloths?" Videl ask with curiosity. "You must get lots of negative comments from girls."

Tifa just shrugs with a worried smile. "A little bit. I just like wearing it. It makes me feel comfortable."

Rockin smiled from the office as he looks and listens to their conversation. "It looks like our female fighters are having a friendly conversation before their fight starts. A nice way to build friendship!" He announces on the microphone. "At least these girls show maturity towards one another." His eyes quickly turn to his audience. "Now, are we ready to see who's got the strongest girl power?" The audience's response was a loud cheer towards him. "Goooooooood!" He then locks his eyes towards the female referee. "Jenna, mind explaining the rules towards the girls?"

Jenna pulls out a headset microphone and puts it on herself with a smile. "Sure thing, Rockin." She speaks as she spoke through the mic and out of the speakers around them. The ref quickly gets in the ring as she stood near both of the fighters. Her serious game face is on. "Alright girls, this is a 'Hand to Hand' match. The rules are simple: No weapons, items, vehicles, nor kills. Rocks are known as weapons, so if a chunk of the floor is loose, by you throwing it to your opponent, it's considered a weapon and you'll be disqualified for it. You cannot request an audience member to help you. If you disobey any of these rules, you're disqualified. If you kill you're opponent, not only that you're disqualified, but you're ban and is considered to never play in this arena again. Do I make myself clear?" Both of the fighters nod twice while looking at the ref. "Good." Jenna nods back at them as she walks back out of the ring. "Alright Rockin, they're all yours!"

Tifa stood back slightly as she went to her battle stance, looking at her opponent. "Good luck, Videl. I'm not gonna hold back." Tifa spoke while grinning a bit.

"Same here, Tifa." Videl also grins. Both of them glaring each other with fire and determination.

Rockin quickly takes note on it and starts to comment. "Woah, just look at the spirit inside these ladies! I think it's a safe bet that either anyone of these fighters could win!" Rockin compliments. "Without further adue, it's time to get this fight started!"

The fans cheered once more as starts to step in. "Ready…fight!"

'Tatakau Mono Tachi (Piano Version)' begins to play over the loudspeaker, which is the chosen battle music for the fighters. In like a mere instant, Tifa rushes to Videl quickly with a thrusting right punch. Videl blocks it with the side of her left arm. She uses her right hand to deliver a hook towards Tifa's face, but was blocked by the brown hair's other arm. In mere seconds they stepped back, and Tifa delivers a spinning kick towards her sides. Videl blocks the attack with her right foot, but the force made her slide to the side a bit. Tifa knew full well that if she did a full turn, Videl would attack her with little time to block, so when her back was facing Videl, she pushed herself back in order to collide with Videl, who was ready and took the assault. Again, the force made her push back, but she wasn't quite ready for it, so her defense was down while tumbling back. Tifa turns so she could face her opponent, and quickly delivers an uppercut to her stomach, which connected. Videl grunts in pain as she holds her stomach. She then felt another punch towards the right side of her face that made her fly off towards the right. Tifa runs towards her opponent. Before she hits the floor, she recovers by flipping herself in position so her feet could touch the ground. At that time of skidding, she pushes herself forward so she could do a flying kick. With a simple battle cry, white feathers quickly surround her body area. The attack is so swift; Tifa had little time to stop and no time to evade, so Videl's foot made a strong contact towards Tifa's stomach. Her cries of pain and hurtful expression as her arms and legs were all pointing forward.

The Videl fans were cheering in excitement. "Woah! Look at Videl's 'Eagle Kick!'" Rockin speaks over the microphone. "That move looks like it packs a wallop!"

"Whoo hoo!" Krillin looks in joy. "Go Videl!"

"Yeah! Show that wimp whose boss!" Hercule speaks with a confident smile.

"Damn," Cid spoke while smoking a cigarette. "That bitch is stronger then she looks."

"Maybe so." Cloud then speaks while looking at the fight. "But we gotta put our faith on Tifa."

Videl lands on her feet while Tifa still files off about a few feet. She quickly recovers by a flip and then landing on her feet. She looks at her stomach to see the boot mark of Videl. She quickly wipes it off, but soon sees Videl running towards her with a left fist winding back to fly. Tifa responds with her own right fist and makes it collide with her opponent. Both saw and felt the fist collide and swiftly began throwing punches and kicks at each other with speed. Both of them were attacking and blocking each other, both of them trying to break the other's defense.

"Just look at those girls fight!" Rockin talks as he's also enjoying the display. "Videl and Tifa are not giving each other any slack! One of them is gonna win, but who it'll be is a big mystery!"

Videl delivers a fast right punch towards Tifa's face, but the brown hair girl evades by tilting her head sideways to the right, feeling the power only by the air rushing to her left cheek. At that moment it missed, Tifa head-butts Videl's nose hard, making her head and body defense fall for a brief moment. That brief moment was all Tifa needed. All of a sudden, yellow flares glows around Tifa as she release an onslaught of punches, each fist flew like bullets and the blows were devastating as bombs. Videl cried in pain as she takes the blows. Part of the audience gasped while others cheered.

"Videl seems defenseless against Tifa's 'Beat Rush' technique, which is one of her many powerful fighting moves." Rockin speaks towards his mic. He and the audience seemed excited about this fight.

Cid smirks while smoking on his cigarette. "Damn, Tifa's giving her an ass whooping of a life time." He spoke confidently. "This match will soon be over."

"Woooooooo! That's right Tifa! Kick her ass!" The ninja cheers her on. It seems out of the group, Yuffie was being the most spirited.

"Oh man…this doesn't look good." Hercule shows off a worried look. His daughter was being hit with great force.

Vegeta, on the other hand snickers. "It seems Gohan's girlfriend isn't much of a fighter at all." Most of the crew looked at him. "That girl isn't gonna last long against her."

Gohan looked at Vegeta, greatly offended. "Gaah…Vegeta!"

"Darn it Vegeta!" Chi Chi looked pissed off as well. "Why you gotta be saying things like that."

"Yeah Vegeta!" Bulma then speaks. "Videl's trying her hardest and you're not saying anything positive!"

"Vegeta is right about one thing." The Z group looked at Goku with a 'Huh?' coming out their mouths, wondering what he was talking about. "If Videl doesn't do something, she will lose…"

The group looks down at the match with worried looks. If Videl doesn't do something, she'll lose the match. Tifa delivers a punch towards Videl's face and she starts to fly head first out of the ring. Everyone sound shocked. "Videl was punched out of the ring! This could be a ring out!" Rockin speaks as he waits further actions.

"Yeah! She did it!" Barret cheered.

But it was soon about to be corrected. Before her body hits the ground, she starts to float in mid air. As she regain her correct poster, everyone gasped, especially Tifa. The crowd was even more shocked about this event, but Videl's fans cheered as they knew why. "Woah, it looks like Videl can fly! This ability was taught by her boyfriend, Gohan!"

"WHAT?" Cid shouts loudly as his cig fell off from his mouth. "That's fucking bullshit! That girl should be disqualified for doing that!"

Vincent starts to speak. "The referee never said…"

Cid glares at Vincent. "I don't give a flying flaming shit what that bitch of a ref said! **I** say she should be disqualified!" Most of the audience around the Final Fantasy Seven group looked at Cid. He, on the other hand, not liking the eyes, looking all around the eyedroppers. "And what the FUCK you guys are looking at?" They all have a scared look. "Yeah! Ya better be scared!"

Suddenly, one of the guys not too far from the group speaks out with guts. "Hey, shut the fuck up!" Most of the people looked at the shouter.

Cid, pissed as he is now, points at the guy with his right gloved index finger. "Oooh! You think you got balls, huh?" He then goes to his pocket and then pulls out a green materia orb. He points at the guy while everyone, including the Fantasy group, look in fear. They know what it was…and it's the materia, Ultima, a very destructive materia. The power could blow up part of a stadium. "Not on my watch!" The orb starts to glow with power.

Yuffie, Cait Sith, and Barret grabbed onto Cid, trying to calm him down while canceling out the Materia. "C'mon, Cid! Get a hold of yourself!"

"Yeah!" Cait cried. "You'll kill us all!"

"I don't care!" Cid shouts in anger. "Lemme go! I wanna waste that bastard!"

Cloud shook his head in embarrassment, but then looked down at the fight. "C'mon Tifa…you could do it…"

Videl sighed in relief. "_That was a close one…"_ She speaks in her mind. The daughter of Hercule then flies up over Tifa and then lands right at the center of the ring. Tifa then walked towards her, but kept her distance as they both got back into their fighting stance.

"Guess she's glad to learn how to fly now." Goku spoke.

"Yaaaaah!" Chi-Chi shouts out. "You go girl! Nice recovery!"

"Hmph, lucky." Vegeta comments.

Hercule covered his eyes along closing them when she was flying out of the ring. When he hears she's back in the ring, he gave a confused look as he uncovered and opened his eyes. All of a sudden, Hercule gets up from his seat and uses two of his hands for a piece sign, letting his mouth hang as he howls out 'Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!' for a long while. He then sits down on his seat grinning when he looks at the group. "Hehehehe, you should see the look on your faces. All of you said 'Oh no!' and 'She's gonna lose.' My Videl really knows how to surprise a crowd. I KNEW she was gonna do that." He laughs it off.

Bulma narrowed her eyes to him. "Then why did you cover your eyes 'Mr. Confident?'"

"Erm…" He then had a worried look when he heard her question. He tried to think of an excuse, but unfortunately, it was no avail…

Bulma then gave him the cold shoulder, obviously not surprise by his lack of words. "Save it, I don't want to hear it."

Mr. Satan's head was down in shame as he spoke poorly. "Yes mam…"

Back on the field, the female Z fighter was looking at the female Fantasy girl. She had to admit, this girl knew how to fight. If it hasn't been for her flying, she'd have lost. "_Wow…this girl is really tough. Infact, she's one of the toughest opponents I've ever face. I'm gonna have to give it my all in order to beat her."_

Tifa is looking at her opponent while speaking in her mind as well. _"She may not be Sephiroth, but she's a fighter I shouldn't under estimate. Not to mention I can't ring her out…I'm gonna have to K.O. her in order to win this fight."_ She grins a bit as she speaks from her mouth. "You're a pretty good opponent, Videl."

"Same to you, Tifa." Videl responds, also giving props to her opponent.

"It seems that each of them is still being respectful fighters." The alien boy speaks in the mic, enjoying the fight greatly. "I can tell a friendship is starting to grow on one another." The crowds cheer on for both of the girls, obviously wanting to see them fight more.

Gohan looks at Videl and then shouts at her. "Go Videl! You can do it!"

Cloud, who behind him is a tied up Cid, shouts back at his girl. "You can do it, Tifa! Show them what you're made of!"

Both of the girls looked at their shouters, smiling secretly to one another. Out of each of the group, they care about the men that rooted for them the most. They both have deep feeling towards one another. It also gave them the energy to try out their best. With a simple nod, they looked back at each other, ready to take the other out.

Tifa soon starts things off as yellow flares again surround the fighter. After a good charge, she dash towards Videl and showers her with lightning fast punches and kicks, using her 'Beat Rush' technique again. Videl was prepared for the furry attacks, so she blocks it by moving her arms and knees.

"Tifa tries her Beat Rush technique again." Rocky spoke. "She knows she can't ring her out, so she's trying to worn out her body."

Tifa ends the technique with a thrusting punch towards the chest area, which Videl blocks it successfully while closing her eyes. The force pushes her back, which she stands ground as she was pushed back. A few seconds before she stops skidding, she opens her eyes, and the first thing she sees is her opponent running towards her and places her right foot on her chest and pushes herself up in order to raise her right foot towards her chin. She didn't have time to react, so it swiftly connects. The black hair fighter's body flies off the ground and few a few feet in the air.

Rockin is in awe of Tifa's movements and uses of attack. "If standing ground to the 'Beat Rush' wasn't hard enough, Videl was caught off guard by Tifa's 'Somersault' attack, another technique for her. Good for aerial combos!"

Seconds after the red eye fighter lands on her feet, she then jumps back towards the upward Videl with a flying kick. A stream of water rides under the shoes she wore. Videl sees the attack and this time makes an effort to dodge it by flying to the side. Apparently, Tifa misses and then lands a few feet away from the flying fighter, water splashes all around her.

"Tifa tried to take her out with her 'Water Kick,' but Videl was able to dodge it." Rockin spoke as the crowd was cheering in excitement. Both of these women were putting up quite a fight.

Seconds before the big breast fighter lands on the ground, the blue eyed fighter flies towards her while her back was facing the flying human herself. She is going head first as she winds her right fist for a good punch shot.

Barret looks at the fight while a tied up Cid sat behind them. "Tifa, behind you!" Barret shouts, hopefully his words would reach her before that fighter's fist does. Yuffie and the others also had a worried look.

Tifa knew about the attack Videl was about to do, and she planned for a counter attack. As soon as Videl came inches away from her body, she does a clock-wise spinning kick, which her flying right foot glowed. It lands directly on Videl's right side of her face. The moment of impact shows a faded vision of a dolphin snuffing her in the face with his snout, which only lasted for a few seconds. The expression on the hurt fighter showed intense amount of pain. It made her fly across the stone ring under her. Tifa, seeing her fly off, runs after her while winding up her fist, which both of her hands glowed bright white.

Rockin was in awe as he recognized those two moves. "Ladies and gentlemen, not only Tifa counter Videl with her 'Dolphin Blow,' but she's chasing her down as she gets ready for 'Final Heaven…!'" The moment he said 'Final Heavens,' the Final Fantasy fans of all series roared in excitement. "That move is known as Tifa's strongest moves. It alone causes damage equal to all of her moves at once!"

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Tifa shouts her battle scream, ready to end this fight once and for all.

Gohan looked at the situation, and couldn't help but shout to his girlfriend. "Videeeel!"

Videl snaps her eyes open as she hears her boyfriend's cry. She sat her head up to see the brown hair girl running towards her with her final attack. Tifa manages to get close to her, but when she tried to punch her, the black hair fighter vanished before her eyes. "_What the…?"_ Her eyes were filled with confusion. Before she had the chance to look around, she was kicked in the back hard. The force made her fly out of the ring and towards the wall, right sides first. She slides off the wall as she fell on the ground. She slowly got to her feet and saw in horror where she stood at. She was out of the ring! And what's worse is that her opponent still stands inside the ring. "How did she…?" She mumbles while looking at her, still in shock.

Jenna gets on the ring and runs towards her. While she did all of that, Rockin speaks, still shocked about this. "Holy shit! Videl was able to move so fast, it made it seemed like she teleported before Tifa's very eye, and kicks her out of the ring!" The alien couldn't believe his eyes…

Jenna grabs her left wrist. "The winner of this match by a ring out, Videl!" She speaks through her headset. Her voice boomed all around the audience and other parts of the stadium. Videl's entrance music played proudly as her fans cheers for her victory.

"Alright! She did it!" Krillin shouts happily.

"Yeah! I always knew Videl could do it." Chi-Chi smiled proudly at her son's girlfriend.

Videl waved at the audience, especially the Z fighters. As Tifa walks over to her, she turned her attention to her opponent. "Good job, Tifa. You almost had me."

Tifa weakly smiled. "Heh, no problem. Congratulations on your victory. You really deserve it."

Videl nods. "Thanks for being a good opponent."

"Anytime." Tifa suddenly hears Cloud calling her name. She looked and saw her team clapping for her.

"You've done an excellent job, Tifa." Cloud speaks.

"Yeah, you're not a little girl anymore." Barret spoke his own two cents.

"Tifa, you kicked so much ass!" Yuffie smiled happily at her.

"Outstanding…" Vincent spoke softly in his usual voice tone.

"A true warrior indeed." Red XIII speaks.

Tifa smiled, touched by their words. She is so glad to have such good friends. They always supported her, even when she lost. "Guys…" She spoke softly, couldn't find the words to express her gratitude.

Rockin, liking the match so much. He's glad these fights are recorded by his placed cameras. He then took focus on the audience. "Let's give them a hand for giving us one hell of a fight!" The audience clapped loudly with cheers.

The girls waved to the audience, liking the publicity they are getting. They then looked at each other silently. They won the match, and earn each other a friendship towards one another. Tifa then breaks up the silence between them. "Hey, want to get something to eat? I'm buying." She gives her a friendly smile.

Videl responds with the same friendly smile. "Sure, and we could get to know each other and swamp stories."

And with that, the ladies make their way towards the blue side of the exit. The fight was now over. People now know who will win when it comes to those two fighting.

THE END

----------------------------------------

Alright, here's my personal opinion of why Videl won and Tifa lost. Remember, this is MY opinion, and it happens to be reasonable.

Okay, when it comes to fighting techniques, Videl slightly lacks in it. I mean, her 'Eagel Kick' and 'Hawk Arrow' are strong, but they don't rival too much with the techniques Tifa carries, like her 'Beat Rush.' Tifa also has the slight upper hand of ground combos, but rivals Videl in aerial combos. Also, her moves are a bit aggressive, which means no time for the opponent to recover or counter. Because of Tifa fighting various monsters and badguys more adnormal then the ones Videl fights, she got higher endurance and raw power then Videl

Even though Videl may not be that strong, she makes up for it for her agility and stronger awareness system. Tifa would probably rival her skills had not her big breast wasn't slowing her down (LOL). She not only has the ability to fly, but she could also construct and possibly blast out energy of ki. Tifa needs items to cast element or to heal, which makes her a bit less of a threat in hand to hand combat. One of the best things about Videl is that she has a less chance of being distracted then Tifa.

Listen, I'm a fan of Tifa, so I really care and wished she could win, but even then, I gotta face the status of each character. I mean, the characters I like are not invincible. Everyone gets defeated once in awhile you know.

Rockin Rizon


End file.
